1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rifle scopes and more specifically to a rifle scope indicia system, which allows a user to instantly set the scope for a predetermined distance shot.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,012 to Pachmayr discloses a direct reading gun sight adjustment. The Pachmayr patent includes a gun sight, which is adjustable to introduce a variable elevation correction into the sighting of a target, and which has a scale or scales reading directly in terms of the proper gun to target distance for any particular setting of the sight. However, the scale(s) are specific to particular cartridge/load combinations and must be changed accordingly.
Patent application no. 2009/0064561 to Piltonen discloses a memory indicia system for an optical rifle scope and a method for forming an individual alignment ranger in an optical scope. The Piltonen invention includes a basic indicia indicator, which is to be attached to the elevation turret of an optical scope, and one or more additional indicia components to be attached on the basic indicia indicator. However, the indicia components are specific to particular cartridge/load combinations and cannot be freely altered independently of each other.
Patent publication no. WO 2010/008810 to Windauer discloses a operator selectable stop turret knob. The Windauer invention includes a turret knob with an adjustable member, an engagement member and a plurality of stop members.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a rifle scope indicia system, which allows a user to instantly set the scope for any of a number of predetermined distance shots as determined by test firings.